doblekarafandomcom-20200214-history
Doble Kara
- Season 1 = 250px]] - Season 2= - Season 3= - Season 4= - Season 4-5= - Season 6= }} |genre = Melodrama, Family, Romance, Comedy |creators = Rondel P. Lindayag Erick C. Salud |director = Emmanuel "Manny" Q. Palo Jon S. Villarin Erick C. Salud Trina N. Dayrit |writers = Danica Mae S. Domingo David Franche Diuco Hazel Karyl Madanguit Liendro Candelaria |starring = Julia Montes Carmina Villaroel Mylene Dizon Ariel Rivera Allen Dizon Sam Milby |opening_theme = Ikaw Ay Ako by Klarisse de Guzman and Morissette Amon (Seasons 1–3) Ikaw Ay Ako by Lyca Gairanod and Elha Nympha (Season 4)|theme_music_composer = Vehnee Saturno |seasons = 4 |episodes = 221 |language = English Tagalog |original_run = August 24, 2015 – February 10, 2017}} Doble Kara (Lit: Double Faced / English: Two Faces) is a 2015 Philippine melodrama television series directed by Emmanuel Q. Palo, Trina N. Dayrit and Eric C. Salud, starring Julia Montes in her first dual role as Kara dela Rosa and Sara Suarez, together with an ensemble cast consisting of Mylene Dizon, Carmina Villaroel, Ariel Rivera, Allen Dizon, Sam Milby, Alicia Alonzo,John Christian Gascon, Maxene Magalona, Edgar Allan Guzman, and John Lapus. The series premiered on ABS-CBN's Kapamilya Gold afternoon block and worldwide on The Filipino Channel on August 24, 2015, replacing the spin-off show of Pinoy Big Brother 6, Pinoy Big Brother 737:Gold.k Doble Kara has received multiple award wins; including a TV Series Craze Award for Best Daytime TV Series, and a Gawad Tanglaw Award for Best Performance by an Actress in a Television Series for Julia Montes. Premise The story revolves around identical twin sisters who grew up in a happy family in spite of being poor and whose lives will be intertwined because of love, identity, deceit, ambition, and wealth when destiny teasingly compels to separate their lives. Synopsis They were the result of a mistake, yet they grew up filled with love. Kara and Sara are the twin daughters of Laura and Ishmael despite of living poor. The twins love each other and they were inseparable. But everything changed when Kara was diagnosed with leukemia. They did everything just to cure Kara. But as Kara's illness get worse, the twins' relationship towards each other will be broken as Kara's condition made Sara felt as if she had no place in the family. The twins will be separated from each other for the sake of Kara being cured and they will grow up in separate lives but as years passed by they will be reunited by fate. They will discover how different each other's lives had become; one lives in a luxurious life while the other lives in a destitute life. Cast Main cast * Julia Montes as Kara Dela Rosa-Acosta / Sara Suarez: Kara is the immaculate twin sister of Sara who excels in fine arts and lives a simple life. Sara is the twin sister of Kara who joins any kinds of beauty pageants and contests whenever there are profits, being exuberant between the two. * Carmina Villaroel as Lucille Acosta-Dela Rosa: Kara's adoptive mother, Seb and Alex's half-sister. Barbara and Delfin's only daughter and Antonio's wife. * Mylene Dizon as Laura Hipolito-Suarez: Kara and Sara's biological mother and Ishmael's wife. * Ariel Rivera as Ishmael Suarez: Kara and Sara's adoptive father and Laura's late husband. (seasons 1–4) * Allen Dizon as Antonio Dela Rosa: Lucille's deceased husband and Kara and Sara's biological father. (main, seasons 1–2; guest, seasons 3–present) * Sam Milby as Sebastian "Seb" Acosta: Kara's husband and Alex's older brother. (seasons 2–present) Supporting cast * Alicia Alonzo as Barbara Acosta: Lucille's mother, Kara's adoptive grandmother. * Maxene Magalona as Alexandra "Alex" Acosta: Sebastian's younger sister, Barbara's stepdaughter from the father of the Acosta siblings and Lucille's accomplice in her schemes. (seasons 2–present) * Edgar Allan Guzman as Edward Ligaya: Sara's ex-boyfriend who later became the father of Sara's baby. (supporting, seasons 1–3; recurring, season 4) * John Lapus as Ninang Itoy Delgado: Laura and Ishmael's bestfriend and the godmother of the twins. * Anjo Damiles as Andrew "Andy" Delgado: Itoy's younger brother and the twins' third "twin brother". * Gloria Sevilla as Yaya Anita: The maid of the Acosta family and close confidant of Lucille in times of hardships. (supporting, seasons 1–3; recurring, season 4) * Krystal Mejes as Isabella Acosta / Rebecca Suarez: Kara and Seb's real daughter, Sara's niece/adopted daughter, Hannah's adopted sister/cousin, Laura and Antonio's granddaughter, and Lucille and Ishmael's adoptive granddaughter. (season 4) * Myel De Leon as Hannah Acosta: Kara and Seb's adoptive daughter, Alex's niece, Sara's wicked niece, Rebecca's adopted sister/wicked cousin, Laura and Ishmael's adoptive granddaughter. (season 4) * John Christian Gascon as baby junior son with alex (season 4) Recurring cast * Alora Sasam as Camille Rose "CR" Sanchez * Patricia Javier as Chloe Cabrera * Loren Burgos as Ms. Olivia Ou * Michael Conan as Emilio * Jason Fernandez as Jhayson * Chrisha Uy as Jessica * Chiqui del Carmen as Lourdes * Joe Vargas as Elvis * Yesha Camille as Mikay * Amy Nobleza as Bebeng * David Chua as Nestor Magdalang * Mickey Ferriols as Cynthia aka "Mother" * Rayver Cruz as Banjo * Polo Ravales as SPO2. Leonardo Castillo * John Christian Gascon as junior * Guest cast * Maritess Joaquin as Kristina Valera * Dexie Daulat as Vianne Valera * Ramon Christopher as Dante Ligaya * Frances Ignacio as Susan Ligaya * Shey Bustamante as Zen * Maila Gumila as Lorena Acosta * Eslove Briones as Eric * Jerry O'Hara as Sara's Attorney * Mikey Caffrey as Company Assistant * David Chua as Nestor Magdalang * Hannah Ledesma as Apple * Markki Stroem as Frank * Ryonda Bernardo as Blessie * Alberto Rejalldo as Nordemon Magdalang * Arisa Suzuki as Mikasa * Kathleen Hermosa as Andrea * Noel Colet as Mr. Delgado * John Christian Gascon Special participation * Irma Adlawan as Esmeralda "Aling Esme" Hipolito * Avery Balasbas as young Kara Dela Rosa / young Sara Suarez * Marco Pingol as young Edward Ligaya * Harvey Bautista as young Andrew "Andy" Delgado * Trajan Moreno as young Sebastian "Seb" Acosta * Alyanna Angeles as young Alexandra "Alex" Acosta * Jacqui Leus as Body double of Julia Montes Official Soundtrack The theme song, "Ikaw Ay Ako", composed by songwriter Vehnee Saturno, was sung by The Voice of the Philippines ''runner-up Klarisse de Guzman and semifinalist Morissette Amon. The song was originally composed for the television series ''Doble Kara. A second rendition of the song was covered by The Voice Kids grand champions Lyca Gairanod and Elha Nympha for the series' second book. The songs, from different Dreamscape Productions such as Ang Probinsyano's "Wag Ka Nang Umiyak" and "Basta't Kasama Kita", On the Wings of Love and And I Love You So's own title musics, and Nathaniel's "Lupa Man Ay Langit Na Rin", were compiled into one album. The soundtrack album was released by Star Records on September 26, 2015 during It's Showtime's Kapamilya Day, held at the Smart Araneta Coliseum. Category:Revelation